


Avatar Zuko

by polarisized



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko, Not too angsty, just felt like making a little post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: zuko is the avatar, and he doesn’t know what to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Avatar Zuko

he found out when he was practicing firebending forms on his ship. he turned, positioned his fist towards the water, expecting to see fire. instead, he saw the water beneath them climb quickly into the air, then fall back into the waves. he blinked. what was that?

was there a waterbender on his ship? no, it was just a wave. the wind. maybe he was imagining things? he pointed his hand to the ocean again, this time opening his fist, like he had seen the waterbenders do. the water came to him, weaving in between his fingers.

he quickly jerked his hand to his side, letting out a soft gasp. the water hit the deck with a splash, leaving a small pool. he kicked through it, to make sure it was real, not just some sleep deprived illusion. it was real.

he stood there in shock for a moment, the wind dancing around on his scar and tousling his hair. the banished prince took a step back. his hands were shaking, he could feel it. 

“uncle?” zuko called out weakly, turning to search for iroh. instead, he saw a crewmate, who had turned to stare at the prince. had he seen?  
“you!” zuko shouted at him, making eye contact. sweat formed on his forehead. he was scared.  
“find my uncle.” he commanded firmly, hoping he sounded intimidating. the man nodded, and scurried off to locate ozai’s brother.

zuko had not cried in a very long time. not since his father banished him. but now he had to blink away tears. he felt sick, like he would collapse.   
this is not good, not good, not good. that was all that he could think. oh, what am i going to do? he should have been worried about how his father would react, how azula would react, but all he was worried about was how iroh would react.

iroh had always loved zuko more than ozai had. after zuko’s mother vanished, iroh was the only person he could count on. zuko was terrified of his other two family members. 

“prince zuko?” his uncle rasped suddenly, shuffling slowly towards him. 

zuko sighed a breath of relief, though it did not do much for his fear.

“uncle,” he whispered, visibly frantic. 

iroh seemed to realize that zuko was terrified of something, someone, and hurried to his side.

“what is wrong, nephew?” 

zuko could not find the words to answer. he was scared that if he opened his mouth to speak, the only sound that would come out would be a sad whine, and then he would begin to sob, and never be able to stop. 

but after a few moments of deep breathing, he collected his thoughts.

“i think i’m the...” 

he didn’t know how to finish.

he cast his eyes downward, to the puddle of water still sitting on the metal beneath them.

he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“i think i’m the avatar.” 

zuko feared iroh would laugh at him. he feared iroh would laugh as if he had said the funniest joke in the world, he feared he would not be taken seriously. instead, iroh’s eyes widened, pity swirling in them. 

“i waterbent. i didn’t mean to. i didn’t even know i could until now. or maybe i’m just imagining things, but i don’t think i am and i-“ 

“show me.” iroh cut him off with a simple whisper.

zuko opened his palm reluctantly and tilted his hand towards the ocean again. he was shaking, still. he took a deep breath, and raised his hand in one motion. what he had seen katara do.

the water was quick this time, emerging from the waves and dancing around his fingers. 

iroh gasped.

zuko almost did. it was mesmerizing.

the water fell to the ground with a sudden splash, and with that splash, all of zuko’s fears came running back to him.

his lips quivered. 

iroh wordlessly enveloped zuko into a tight hug, which somewhat eased zuko’s nerves. he had gotten better about leaning into his uncles hugs. the first time iroh had tried to embrace him after his banishment, zuko got defensive. since then, he had worked on trying to stop wincing whenever someone reached for him. 

he returned his uncle’s embrace.

“what do i do?” 

zuko mumbled, hoping iroh had an answer.

“i do not know, prince zuko. for now, i believe you should rest,” 

iroh knew zuko better than zuko knew himself, it seemed. iroh feared for zuko, but he cared for him, too. he did not want zuko to end up like fire lord ozai. he couldn’t help his brother, and he couldn’t help azula, but he could help zuko. just like he tried to help lu ten.

“to ease your mind.” he finished quietly. 

it’s the least zuko deserves, iroh thought sadly as he pulled away from his nephew. normally zuko was the one to break the hug. he stared sadly at the boy’s burn scar, before looking down.

“you know what?” 

zuko asked. iroh glanced upwards.

“yeah. you’re right. i should rest.” 

iroh sighed, relieved. 

“so it’s decided then. you rest, and i take care of the ship.” 

zuko nodded. 

his stomach had stopped churning. he was glad he had his uncle with him. zuko knew that, to his uncle, he was one of the most important people in the world, if not the most important. that never failed to calm zuko. the feeling of being wanted. the feeling of being loved.


End file.
